


Riker's Reflections

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Observations [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Will Riker does a little sleuthing after Beverly rejects his dinner offer on their first night on the Enterprise.





	Riker's Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and never published it anywhere. Found it lurking in my personal archive and cleaned it up as it fits perfectly in my Observations series.

Will Riker stuck his head around the corner to Beverly’s office. “Knock, knock.”

“Hello, Commander. What can I do for you?” Will grinned his thousand watt smile at her. “Please, call me Will.” Beverly nodded and leaned back in her chair.

“Well, then I suppose you may call me Beverly. Now, what can I do for you, Will?” He slid into the chair in front of her desk and she hid her frown.  She _really_ had a lot of work to do.

“Oh, I just came by to see how you and Wesley were settling in....” 

“Fine, thank you.”  Beverly glanced up at Will. _What is he doing here?  I’m trying to get some work done...._

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight?”  Beverly inwardly rolled her eyes. _So THAT’S why he’s here. I could murder Wesley for his little comments earlier today._  “No, I’m sorry. I already have plans.” 

Will raised her eyebrows. _Already?_   “Well, then, how about a drink later?”

“No, I’m afraid I will probably be tied up all evening. But thank you for the invite.”  Will could sense he was being dismissed and he walked out of Sickbay dejectedly.  Beverly couldn’t help but laugh as soon as Will was out of earshot.  _Of all the...._

That night, Will ducked behind a corner as he watched Beverly and Wesley walk next door from their quarters to the Captain’s.  _Ah. That explains it. Wesley did say the Captain was a family friend.  He must have invited them over to catch up._

Several hours later, Will ran into Wesley in the Recreation Room.  “Ah, Wesley.  Are you enjoying the ship?”  Wesley grinned.  It was pretty exciting for Commander Riker to remember his name. 

“Oh, yes, Commander Riker!  It’s amazing!” 

“Wesley, if it’s not to bold of me...do you know where your mother is?  I need to speak with her.”  Wesley paused for a minute, not sure what he should tell the other man.  Deciding not to stray too far from the truth he said, “Mom’s with the Captain.” Will raised his eyebrows.  “Thank you, Wes.”

 _Well, the plot thickens.  They obviously finished dinner and Wesley was excused, so why would the two of them remain together in the Captain’s quarters? More catching up, perhaps?_ Will returned to his own quarters for the evening.  “Computer: Location of Doctor Crusher?”

_“Doctor Crusher is in Captain Picard’s quarters.”_

“Computer:  Alert me when she leaves.”

 _“Affirmative.”_   Will settled into a chair.  One way or another, he would find out what was going on.  Women usually didn’t reject him like that...especially not for someone of the Captain’s age.  No, something had to be up. 

Will was roused from slumber at 0400 by the computer.  “ _Doctor Crusher has left Captain Picard’s quarters.”_   Will groggily opened his eyes.  “Computer: Time?”

_“The time is 0400.”_

“Computer: Set alarm for 0700.”  Will contemplated this information.  He wondered if the Captain and the Doctor were sleeping together, but soon dismissed the idea. The Captain had to be almost twenty years older than her. There was no way she’d be interested in someone so... _old_.  Surely, they had just gotten caught up and had spent the whole night talking.  Will yawned and rose to move to his bed.  He would get to the bottom of this in the morning.

###

Will had put his thoughts about Beverly and the Captain aside until they had all become infected with the same infection that plagued the _Tsiolkovsky_ crew. Will watched as the Doctor and Captain interacted with each other while intoxicated as they seemed to be unable to keep their hands off of each other.  _Is this the infection? Or are they involved with each other?_

Will finally received his answer that night after the crew had been dosed with the cure.  It was 0300 and the hallways were empty and dark. Will was just rounding the corner near the Captain’s quarters when the door slid open and Beverly exited, only to be pulled back in by an arm around her waist.  Will heard the unmistakable sound of kissing before Beverly exited the Captain’s quarters and headed for her own.  _Well, there’s that mystery solved._

_  
_


End file.
